


Судьба ребёнка

by Gre_Chanka



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Help, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minor Violence, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gre_Chanka/pseuds/Gre_Chanka
Summary: Томми является ребёнком-солдатом, но в нём всё же больше "солдата" чем "ребёнка".Альтернативно:Томми девять, когда всё начинает набирать обороты.
Kudos: 6





	Судьба ребёнка

Томми является ребёнком-солдатом, но в нём всё же больше "солдата" чем "ребёнка".

Его это, конечно, не особо волновало, учитывая что это был разгар войны за независимость Л'Манбурга, в которой он мог умереть от одного шального болта арбалета, случайно попавшему в голову. Тогда было просто недостаточно ни свободы, ни спокойствия, ни времени чтобы сесть и подумать. Да и сам Томми не особо любил это дело, так что все размышления отошли на второй план.

Да и что вообще могут дать эти думы в сложный момент, правда. Сама по себе мысль о сражении не может ни защитить, ни научить драться, а только добавить дров в топку под названием "сомнения". Томми до сомнений нет дела.

Так что когда его девятилетние, детские руки грубеют от жесткого основания лука, с которым он учится, он не думает. Когда его меч впервые окрашивается багрово-красной кровью какого-то зверька, он не думает. Когда он после утомительного дня бинтует собственные кисти, вытирает раны заспиртованным платком, стискивает зубы от невыносимой и жгучей боли, от которой мутнеет в глазах, он не думает.

За всё время Томми ни разу не остановился, не задумался о том, что его учат убивать.

* * *

За Томми ползёт кровавая дорожка. Это не его кровь, не вся по крайней мере.

Сегодня Вилбур доверил ему охоту, посчитав достаточно натренированным для этого.

Томми не сомневался в выборе своего брата, честно. Он также не сомневался в своих способностях как охотника, он мог застрелить несколько диких лошадей, если бы захотел. Но тревога не уходила даже когда он проговаривал похожую мантру себе под нос снова и снова; наоборот, эта дыра только росла. Томми предпочёл о ней не думать.

_ Как типично для тебя, не думать о чём-то столь важном _ , шептала она в ответ.

Однако это было утром. Сейчас, за ним плетётся багряная тропа, от меча, что вытирает землю из-за его малого роста, от туши оленя, которого он зарезал, и от его одежды, что уже успела пропитаться железным смрадом.

Возле стен его ожидал с распростертыми объятиями Вилбур, на пару с другими жителями пока небольшой страны. На губах его брата цвела счастливая улыбка, а глаза сияли неприкрытой радостью. Туббо, его верный и лучший друг, выглядел так словно сейчас начнёт плясать от восторга. Он всегда восхищался Томми из-за того, что тот превосходил его по обучению в военном деле.

И всё было бы хорошо, Томми бы просто пару раз ругнулся за то, что на него спихнули такую работу, что он устал от всего этого, возможно поныл бы немного — если бы рядом с прошлыми двумя не стоял Эрэт. Томми лишь мельком взглянул в его лицо, но даже такой смазанный образ не смог укрыть его выражение, которое отпечаталось в десятилетнем мозгу Томми на долгое время.

Ужас. На лице Эрэта в тот день был написан только глубокий ужас.

* * *

Томми исполняется одиннадцать, когда Л'Манбургу по-настоящему объявляют войну.

Раньше это было негласное соревнования между Вилбуром и Дримом. Не больше шутки. Но Томми уже давно заметил, что Вил готовился к войне: запасы еды в погребах заметно увеличились, тренировки стали жестче. Он предпочёл снова об этом забыть.

Руки в мозолях уже не чувствуют деревянную рукоять меча, а ноги уже копают землю при каждом шаге. Охота уже его привычное занятия, и он не должен чувствовать себя настолько плохо, но Вилбур учит их противостоять людям. Люди опаснее зверья — люди мыслят как ты, люди знают твои пределы так же хорошо как и свои. Люди играют грязно.

Это странно, говорила маленькая часть Томми. Странно, что ему только чуть больше десяти, но от него уже ожидают чего-то великого. Странно, что его воспринимают как взрослого на поле боя. Странно, что его руки пахнут железом и потом больше, чем грязью и деревьями.

Он топчет свои сомнения, пока они не успели взойти. Его воспринимают как кого-то, с кем нужно равняться, да? Значит его мнение будут уважать, его услышат. Он может доказать, что важен и полезен.

Томми перехватывает меч покрепче, тихо шипя от жжения ладоней, но продолжает.

Он сможет.

* * *

—  _ Ублюдок! _ — Томми кричит так громко, что срывает голос.

Эрэт только что предал их. Так, запросто, потому что корона так хорошо блестела, потому что Дрим пообещал богатства. Они все умерли, его друзья, его  _ семья _ , Эрэт их променят так  _ легко _ -

Туббо трясется сам, но удерживает Томми крепко поперёк туловища. У обоих льются слезы, хоть они уже не дети ( _ неправда, они дети дети дети, им всего-ничего) _ . Эта рана глубокая, кровоточащая.

Томми не может дышать от злости. Не может дышать от слёз. От эмоций. Он хочет кричать, но голос уже сорван, он устал, он больше не может.

Он был полностью согласен умереть здесь и сейчас.

И Томми не думал, когда вызывал Дрима на дуэль, его мозг просто отключился.

Дрим высился над ним, как неприступная стена, даже издалека. Он был многим старше Томми. Никто точно не знал, сколько ему лет. Плевать.

Плевать плевать плевать.

Гнев бурлил, горечь чувствовалась на языке, сердце ныло от обиды. Предан. Брошен. Готов умереть.

И умер, в итоге.

_ Почему Вилбур его не остановил? _

* * *

Они победили, ценой его дисков. Малая плата, как ему кажется, за счастье в будущем.

Он был не прав. Даже это слишком дорого для этого дерьма.

* * *

Томми сидит в своей каменной комнате в Погтопии. Л'Манбург ( _ Манбург _ ) больше не ощущается ничем похожим на дом.

Вилбур с каждым новым днём всё меньше походит на себя. Паранойя убивает его. Томми чаще начинает слышать этот смех за стеной — безумный, жадный, сломанный. Был ли Вилбур таким всегда?

Нет.

~~_ Да _ _. _ ~~

Он плачем себе в колени. Тихо, неслышно, потому что за неподобающий звук идёт наказание. Он не хочет этого.

Томми тринадцать, и он больше не знает что он должен делать.

* * *

Кратер — это единственное, что осталось от страны, за которую он отдал обе жизни и свои сакральные диски.

Томми чувствует теперь лишь пустоту.

* * *

Дом Джорджа горит. Красиво.

* * *

Туббо выгнал его. Возможно он заслужил это. Возможно нет.

Он не стал спорить слишком сильно. Томми устал. Если его лучший друг больше не хочет его видеть — пусть. Логстер тоже неплохое место для жилья.

* * *

Дрим единственный друг Томми. Такие мысли проходят в его голове, когда он стоит на верхушке столба, что возвышается над всем миром в одночасье.

Томми сходит с ума. Он больше не хочет жить. Он устал страдать.

В ушах гудит ветер. Гроза над его головой готова обрушится на всех людей. Сердце глухо стучит в висках.

Дрим его друг.

_ Неправда. _

Он заслужил наказание.

_ Неправда. _

Он-

_ Неправда неправда неправда непРАВДА НЕПРАВ ДА НЕ ПР АВД А! _

Томми словно окатило холодной водой. Он трус, не может сделать даже одного шага, но эта трусость перед смертью наконец дала голове работать.

— Дрим… — выдыхает он холодный воздух на высоте. — мне не друг.

Томми пятнадцать, когда к нему приходит, неспешно, осознание страшной правды.

* * *

Всё проходит слишком быстро, Томми не поспевает за событиями.

Вот он бежит от Лога так далеко, как только может. Дом Техно. Прятки от Дрима.  _ Туббо скорбящий по нему перед пустой могилой _ . Третий и финальный взрыв Л'Манбурга.

Затем идёт конфронтация с Дримом. Они победили. Дрим в тюрьме; они могут жить  _ спокойно _ и-

И Томми честно уже тошнит от того, через что он прошёл.

Как же черт возьми он устал…

* * *

—  _ Сэм! _

— Он не придет.

— Заткнись, Дрим, просто заткнись!

У Томми истерика. Он больше не может. Ему плохо, комната маленькая,  _ слишком маленькая почему она уменьшается почему почему почему, _ воздух удушающий, лава излучает слишком много тепла.

Он молит о помощи. Никто не откликается на его зов.

—  _ СЭМ! _

— Господи, Томми, просто прими тот факт, что ты тут застрял.

Дрим улыбается, под маской, Томми это практически слышит. Страх, животный и дикий, воет внутри него. Томми плохо. Он хочет выйти.

Он хочет выйти, выпустите его выпустите выпусТИТЕ-

* * *

Удар. Удар. Удар.

— Дрим прекрати! Дрим, пожалуйста СТОЙ-

Тишина.

По камере, на стенах, на полу размазана багряная кровь. В воздухе витает запах железа.

От стен эхом отбивается смех, жуткий и ненормальный. Удовлетворённый.

Томми было шестнадцать, когда он больше не смог открыть глаза.


End file.
